


Affect on You

by NightEyes1394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: Those who watch Shinsuke Nakamura know he's skilled in the ring. Those who find him attractive, do so more when he shows off in the ring. The reader finds out just how skilled Shinsuke can be OUTSIDE the ring.





	Affect on You

Astra couldn’t help but stare as she watched the screen in awe. The way he moved in the ring gave her goosebumps. She got chills from the way his face changed with each movement. The expressions changing from calm to smug to…well almost a predatory look. Oh she couldn’t help but blush as she felt certain parts of her body heat up at the thought of him looking at her like that.  
When can she say she fell for the King of Strong Style? The Artist now, but to her will always be a king. Her king.  
She smiled as she watched AJ tap out to Shinsuke. He was dangerous. Everyone knew that too. His kicks were legendary, but his submissions were just as deadly once he locked them in. Astra perked up when she heard the hotel shower turn off. She quickly shut off the old recording and quickly lay down under the blankets of the bed.  
She closed her eyes and strained to listen. She hoped Shinsuke didn’t hear her watching his matches. He always teased her about that. She swallowed hard, hearing the bathroom door open and shut. She could hear his footsteps to the bed. She heard the dropping of a towel and felt a dip in the bed. Her breathing grew; her body felt like it was on fire. Astra let out a small whimper slightly squirming with need.  
That’s when she heard it.  
Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you? He whispered in her ear. “Yes.” She practically moaned out. Shinsuke chuckled rubbing her hip gently. “All this excitement from watching my match?” He chuckled some more slowly sliding his hand into her underwear. Astra bit her lip moaning.  
“Shinsuke…”  
“Yes?”  
“Shut up and fuck me…”  
Shinsuke chuckled at that statement.  
“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
